


I need you to stay, I want you to leave

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: Bathtime.Sacred time. Peace. Quiet. The only time when nobody would walk in on him smoking a joint in a tub full of bubbles.Sweet peace.He inhaled deeply and then watched as the cloud of white smoke left his lungs."Hey."Ben was in the bedroom, unseen and seeming to respect his privacy.After all, rehab gave you a sense of never feeling like you'd be alone again.Especially if you proved yourself to be a danger.Which Klaus was.Always.





	I need you to stay, I want you to leave

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you have a great day and thank you for reading! 
> 
> I really like writing for Umbrella Academy. I found a bunch of Vanya fics I wrote when I was in school today and I might post them or I might just keep them for myself. We'll see xD
> 
> Thank you again!

Bathtime.

Sacred time. Peace. Quiet. The only time when nobody would walk in on him smoking a joint in a tub full of bubbles.

Sweet peace.

He inhaled deeply and then watched as the cloud of white smoke left his lungs. 

"Hey." 

Ben was in the bedroom, unseen and seeming to respect his privacy.

After all, rehab gave you a sense of never feeling like you'd be alone again.

Especially if you proved yourself to be a danger.

Which Klaus was.

Always.

All the time.

All day.

Klaus put out the joint in the ashtray and slipped his head underwater.

He counted the breaths.

How long it would be or could be until he needed to resurface.

One... "Klaus."

Two... "Klaus."

Three... "Klaus."

Four... "KLAUS."

The screams got louder. 

Five... "WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?"

Six... "WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING?" 

Seven... "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY HAPPY ENDING." 

He shot out of the water. 

Dave.

It had been Dave's voice.

A sob ripped its way out of him. 

"Ben?!" He yelled, the apartment felt unbelievably empty.

He shouted again, and again until Ben came into the room. 

His brothers eyes were sympathetic. 

"Did you see him again...?" Ben's cold hands were on his back, solid but not. 

It felt like icy wind chilling his spine as he nodded.

"I want Diego..." 

"..."

"I just want to go home."

"You are home, Klaus..."

Klaus let out a humorless laugh as he looked around at his bathroom. It was the prettiest part of his home.

"No place like home, I guess." 

"Are you high?" 

"Getting there..." 

"Do you need me?"

The brunette looked at him with huge brown eyes.

"Please, stay..." It was a plea, a cry for help, and Ben, while he was dead would not leave him to face the demons alone.

Besides, it's not like he had anything to do tonight anyways.

"I'm here."


End file.
